


Why me?

by Fibi94



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Gen, aaron and lyor are stuck in an elevator, aaron does not like snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: When the elevator stops Aaron finds himself stuck with the one person in the west wing he absolutely cannot stand





	Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by an Anon

This day had been one of the most exhausting in all of his years working in the white house and he includes the day the government was blown to bits, today’s crisis thought wasn’t manmade it was more… nature made. Apparently there’s one thing in the entire world that can turn the most powerful man on the face of the earth into a five year old and that’s snow! Sadly for Aaron D.C. is full of it those days, so full of it that no matter how much the authorities try it’s still dangerous to drive so when last night he found his car buried up to the windows in the snow he dragged himself inside and asked the president if he could spent the night, to which Tom “Adopter in Chief” Kirkman said yes to without a second thought. He should have realized that this wasn’t going to end well; Alex Kirkman’s face should have told him he would live to regret it. And he did. That’s how he found himself waking up with a bucket of snow thrown at him by the giggling leader of the free world and his ten year old daughter. Not the best waking up he had!

Thankfully the snow had stopped a bit so tonight he is sleeping in his bed, and tomorrow he’s calling in sick because if he has to spend another day with Tom Kirkman being a child in PEOC then he would kill him. How did the generals not staged a coup against him is still a shock. He gets in the elevator and mindlessly punches the number to get to his office. Taking out his phone going through today’s emails. The elevator stops but he doesn’t raise his head maybe if he’ll ignore the other person they’ll ignore him too, but he wasn’t that lucky.

“Good Evening Aaron” Aaron’s eyes open wide, ‘No not him!’ he thought when he saw the grinning face of Lyor Boone, apparently he was one of those who didn’t mind the madness of Tom Kirkman and snow. “Evening!” Aaron grunted and returned to his phone.

“Nice day today.” Aaron looked up the other man in the elevator as if he had grown a second head. Lyor didn’t seem to mind that Aaron was staring at him as if he was mental and continued.

“Do you like snow?” Aaron grunted, sure that his response wasn’t going to stop the insufferable man.

“I love it.” There was such glee on his voice that made Aaron homicidal.

“Whatever” he murmured between his teeth. Lyor though seemed to be too excited to leave him alone.

“The president does too, Frankie, you know Frankie?” Aaron refused to respond he hopes that if he doesn’t this nightmare will end soon, how long going up a couple floors would be? “The president’s photographer? Anyway Frankie got some really wonderful shots of the president with the dog, I always forget his name, anyway he got some really nice pictures with the dog and with the kids and even one with the first lady.”

“So?” Lyor can’t help but notice Aaron’s uninterested tone but he ignores it.

“They are all adorable Aaron, we can use them in our favor, and we have to choose which one we’ll put on the official White House postcard”

“One of your murdered body will be good.” Aaron grounded through his teeth, he was frustrated, this day started bad and just kept getting worse.

“What?”Lyor asked, he looked at Aaron over his glasses, as if he could actually see without them.

“I said I don’t care Lyor! I don’t ok? That’s your job!” Aaron was frustrated he put his phone in his pocket this elevator ride was never going to end.

“Well we are just chatting!” Lyor said, he raised his hands in defense, who would have guessed Aaron was so much against small talk. Lyor was about to tell him about the Christmas party the president was preparing when the lights of the elevator flickered.

“What was that?” Aaron asked, the elevator grunted and all lights went off. “No, no, no, this is NOT HAPPENING!” he yelled pushing all buttons on the panel.

“I think the elevator stopped.” Lyor stated, Aaron turned around facing the other man fuming, the veins on his forehead visibly pulsing.

“YOU THINK BOONE?” he screamed, this day was just getting worse by each passing minute.

“No need to be so over reacting Aaron just ring the alarm and they’ll come and get us out as soon as possible.”Lyor was certain Aaron was trying to murder his with his mind at the moment and took a few steps back as the extremely angry man was walking to him.

“Listen to me Boone I spent the whole evening with a giggling Tom Kirkman who was making Christmas plans in PEOC, and the generals assisted him, GLADLY might I add.” He invaded his personal space, Lyor was slightly uncomfortable having Aaron so close especially when he was fuming that much. “I woke up when the maniac threw a bucket of snow on me!” He stopped and took a step closer to Lyor who was trying to mask his fear. “And I was sleeping in my underwear so I wouldn’t wrinkle my only suit.” Lyor was slightly disturbed by the idea that the national security advisor was sleeping in his boxers in a bedroom in the white house but the thought of the president throwing a bucket of snow on his was too funny, he bit the inside of his cheek hard trying not to laugh, last thing he needed was to anger Aaron any further.  “I’ll over react into the new millennium if I want to you hear me?” Lyor nodded and took out his phone, he was relieved to see that he did have signal, so he texted Seth, Emily and Kendra ‘Aaron is mental I’m stuck with him in Elevator 2C between flrs 1&2 please come get me NOW!’

It was another hour before the doors opened, Emily was standing there with a big smile on her face.

“Finally you two!” Aaron pushed through the other people to get out, he stopped and looked at the president’s chief of staff, Lyor was sure he was going to bite her head off.

“You know what Emily, just go to hell!” he says turning around and walking down the corridor. “YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL!” he yelled slamming the door to his office which was just few feet away.

“What’s wrong with him?” Emily asked.

“He doesn’t like snow days apparently.” Lyor stated leaving everyone behind and walking towards the other direction Aaron had gone, he’ll have to remember to stay away from the other man until at least March.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, please let me know what you think.


End file.
